mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Seo Ah Macmillion
((OOC: WIP - There is more to be added.)) Her Parents: Jae Hwa (Yo) Macmillion (Metamorphmagus): Muggleworld- used disguise to be a well known singer in South Korea in her early years before moving to the UK with Henry. Wizarding World - Continues the family practice of making powerful potions and medicines (long line of Herbologist) and also became a Healer for St. Mungo's Hospital. Henry Macmillion: Wizarding world - Came from a family that mostly kept to themselves and after he graduated from Hogwarts, he traveled the world to study Astronomy and Auras. He settled in Seoul, KR as Yo's father's friend took him in as an apprentice and taught him more about auras and astrology. He later met Jae at a family gathering and the two fell in love and moved where he decided to settle as an Aurologist, but continued to write about his research on the stars. Childhood: Life for Seo Ah is filled with love and constant studying. This was not due to her parents, but her grandparents that want the line of Herbologist to remain strong. Her mother promised if she kept good grades and please her grandparents, she would teach her of the muggle world and many forms of art she came across. The more proficient she became, her mother would teach her how to properly sing and how powerful vocals could be. Seo Ah enjoyed this, but also developed a love for sketching and painting the ideas that flew into her head. This later became a problem when linked to her appearance as she often wanted to recreate it in any way possible. Important Events: Any Holidays: She would often go to Korea to visit relatives. The Macmillions will also travel along when possible to make it an even bigger gathering. First Showing of Magic: Seo Ah would often play with flowers while her mother was tending to the gardens of their home. Jae often glanced to make sure the plants she was around weren't magical, but hearing Seo Ah's giggles worried her. She'd run to peep but to her surprise, it was Seo Ah making the fallen petals dance around her. This is what caused her to have the nickname "The Lotus Princess" since that was often the flower she played with most. A shorter name would be " Little Lotus" that her dad often says to her. General Personality: Seo Ah is described as kind and creative. Loyal and Hardworking. The very characteristics that Hufflepuffs are known to have. She is very caring, despite coming from two rich families, and will not hesitate to listen to anyone needing to air their frustrations. She is not a very loud speaker and has a gentle and soothing voice that is able to calm most tempers. Ladylike in mannerisms but can be playful in small amounts. She has a very bright demeanor and it is rare any will notice when she is upset. Experiences at Hogwarts so far First Year: It went by as quickly as it ended. She felt extreme pressure by attempting and achieving good marks in all of her classes, and made sure to always do a bit of extra studying in her Herbology classes. Because she felt so overwhelmed, she did not venture out much and would tend to her basic necessities, but soon found an easy balance of fun and business. She met a few faces and was friendly enough, but did not get a chance to develop any friendships as far as she was aware. Second Year so far: She feels more comfortable with venturing out and felt she would not be distracted with a few sketching sessions here and there. Classes are going well and grades seem to be positive, but Seo is itching for more fun this year than her previous year and prepares for any surprises that can come along her way. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students